


【batfamily】双口相声《争一哥》

by Merlin3177



Category: Batman(Comics)
Genre: Other
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-25
Updated: 2020-01-25
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:40:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22405135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merlin3177/pseuds/Merlin3177
Summary: 就一普普通通的相声 各位新年快乐要不是lof我也不会这么“多才多艺”，看文账号也发文了。
Kudos: 5





	【batfamily】双口相声《争一哥》

※来自我以及我亲爱搭档经过三次修改，最后在联欢晚会上演出的相声。有出入还请见谅。  
※前方并不高能

【两人上台，鞠躬】

大米：各位哥谭的的父老乡亲，很高兴看到你们又决定在2020年浪费自己的生命继续留在这座城市，而不是被新一年冲业绩的阿卡姆疯子吓跑或者成为新的一员。而我，最强的罗宾，同是蝙蝠侠之子将协同你们所知道最穷凶极恶恶贯满盈盈缩之期的前，哦，是现红枣成精的红头罩先生，带来一段精彩的单口相声，鼓掌！【应景的鼓两下掌】

二桶：……不是恶魔崽子你几个意思啊，几天没被挂在墙上揍，嘴又开始抽抽了是吧？

大米：咋，对我的说辞有意见？

二桶：我们先不提你对我的头罩有什么偏见，你倒是和我说说怎样才能让两个人，讲单口相声？？

大米：以法律的角度讲，在哥谭没有户口登记的“已死亡”人员不按人口算，所以我说讲单口相声哪儿有错了？观众们，你们说是不是？

二桶：嘿，净瞎捣乱，你也没好到哪里去。

大米：所以你非要在台上和我计较？大家伙儿呐，可都看着呢！

二桶：……我可不管，那你说说怎么办吧。

大米：你过来，你看。那儿有个台阶，你给我啊，下去，哎，这不就是单口相声！

二桶：让我下去？得了吧你，今天就是夜翼上来，我也不下去。

大米：（瞅了一眼台下）行行行，我不跟你这种人争。今天我是要告诉大家，谁才是蝙蝠家一哥！

二桶：嗐，你说给谁听呢。阿尔弗雷德？

大米：……

二桶：还是你爹。

大米：你是不是欠，哪壶不开提哪壶，那是一哥吗，那是你祖宗——

二桶：嘿呦喂，我可去你的吧。谁你祖宗呢？

大米：扯扯扯，你敢说那不是你祖宗？总之不提那些，我，就是蝙蝠家一哥。(一指自己胸膛)

二桶：就你？你是一哥？你可算了吧，年纪轻轻就学你三哥不要脸啊。

大米：谁学他啊，就他？他那个样子，他能当一哥？你还是让阿尔弗雷德回来吧，嘿。

二桶：还甭说，这一哥呐，还是你祖父封的呢，别跟我在这辩了嗷。你祖父说啊，那小子是仅次于你爹的第二侦探，老是找他“喝茶谈心”，恨不得让德雷克住在你老家不走。你啊——(意有所指拍拍他肩膀)不行咯！

大米：别动手动脚啊我告诉你，那是祖父他有眼光！

二桶：那是有眼光吗？那是馋他身子，他下贱！观众们，你们来评评理，这是什么？

大米：？大家伙少跟他瞎闹啊！看你很激动啊，你也馋德雷克身子？啧啧 (嫌弃脸)

二桶：呸，谁馋他了，我这叫，抱不平。听懂没？

大米：还别说，就你以前追着德雷克揍内样，在芭芭拉那儿，能有1T的种子。

二桶：你这人形容咋那么奇怪呢……

大米：总之德雷克他不能算。就这么说了，他算哪门子一哥，他配吗。

二桶：你这么说他不配，那格雷森呢，格雷森总算了吧？

大米：诶，你但说无妨。

二桶：你可听好了，人夜翼，啊，第一任罗宾，蝙蝠家唯一拥有自己的守护城市，布鲁德海文。还在那段时间接过蝙蝠侠的衣钵。谁是大哥最喜欢的罗宾啊？哈？

大米：……他不是当出租车司机了吗？这不能算！

二桶：啊，你说得对。把他踢掉。那个台下某个观众别激动，新刊出来前，这小子和你没完。不算那人，还有芭芭拉、斯蒂芬妮、卡珊德拉…小心说话，别让人家抓住小辫子告你奥。

大米：芭芭拉那是警局的，斯蒂芬妮和卡珊德拉那是一哥吗？那是一姐，啊？我看你敢不敢反对。

二桶：啧，就该让凯特也出来治治你这封建思想，小小年纪脑子这么固化呢？

大米：呵，没话可说了吧陶德，今天话就放着了，我，蝙蝠家一哥。

二桶：我就没见过像你这么矮的一哥，啧，世风日下。再说了，你说你是一哥，你会啥？哦，我知道了，你会熊。

大米：比熊可比不过你，小红帽。

二桶：恶魔崽子我告诉你，再对我头罩有意见我现在就把你丢回你老家让你感受家庭的关爱。

大米：＞tt＜

二桶：你看看你，是不是熊，除了熊你还会些啥？

大米：诶你可别说，我会的可比你多，光是学位证书堆起来就比你200磅重多了！【生动形象比个大小示意】

二桶：唉，不是，你的那些教授不是被你老娘扔给海王送温暖了吗，你哪来的证书啊？啊你跟我说说？

大米：……你是杠精？

二桶：哪儿能啊，我这可是合格的捧哏！

大米：我会的就是多，你会啥？你就会杠了是吧，不对，你还会和家具讲话！

二桶：不提这事你会憋死是吧。啊？总之你是一哥，我不服！

大米：好，那你敢不敢来比比？整天这不服那不服的，就你能，啊？

二桶：哎哎你可别说，今天咱俩就来斗一斗，到你服为止！比什么？

大米：比唱，跳，rap！

二桶：我还会打篮球呢！你可听好了奥，你二哥今天就让你看看什么才是真正的实力，Music！(响指)  
心里的花 我想要带你回家  
在那安乐的家 哪管它声色犬马  
请你披上披风 别忘家中的他  
(指指台下抹泪的阿尔弗雷德)  
你是最骄傲的 你知道吗？  
这是最好的时代 这是最坏的时代  
前面儿哪里来的Bad guy 我上去一顿踹  
(大米：还是个正义分子)  
大好机会不修学 非得搁小巷抢劫  
(二桶：老爷子别难过，我可没指你)  
(米:你说你提这干嘛)  
我单飞的路线上怎么会被拦截  
黑中分 夹克衫 妹妹都往身上钻  
(大米：您说的这是夜翼)  
热情如火红头罩 ，身轻如燕有细腰  
(大米：夸起来了)  
不管多热都不能脱下我的皮大衣  
全场动作必须跟我整齐划一  
来 左边儿 跟我一起画R字儿  
在你右边儿 比一道蝙蝠（走起）  
(大米：传统艺能)  
来 左边儿 跟我一起画R字  
在你右边儿 再比一个头罩（别停）  
(大米：这是个蛋。)  
在你胸口上比划一个蓝V字儿  
左边儿右边儿晃晃臀  
(夜翼在台下吹了声口哨)  
两个食指就像两个电击棍儿  
指向未知的敌人。  
(大米：到我了？)  
(二桶：那可不嘛，恶魔崽子怕了？/斜睨)  
(大米：你是在说你自己？你成功了陶德。)  
【脱了大褂露出罗宾制服接过话筒】  
心里的花 我想要带你回家  
在那危险秘境 哪管它厌恶吵架  
请你放下成见 不忘坚定的他  
你是被敬仰的 你知道吗？  
（二桶：开始对老头子真情告白了？）  
玩儿归玩儿 闹归闹 别拿夜巡开玩笑  
左手一把罗宾飞镖儿 右手防滑手套儿  
标准搭档肯特家的乔 闲杂人等都往后稍一稍  
（NO NO NO NO）  
没事儿不要联系我 罗宾电脑这里没信号  
(二桶：就是想逃了家庭聚餐，我理解你)  
黄披风 小短裤 忠心协助不说不  
(Bat表示只有格雷森和德雷克做到了)  
一夜翼 二红头 行政总裁往上游  
感觉背后一凉好像有啥身后走  
往后一看Bat is watching you  
夜照巡 车照跑 假装啥也不知道  
没有事儿 没有事儿  
我对着天空照一照  
(二桶：……车头灯啊？)  
使劲儿扒拉扒拉前面喝咖啡儿的警局长  
（你给我起来）  
韦恩机密再次给我掌握哎呦我去  
（二桶：嗨嗨怎么还吹起来了？)  
来 全场一起跟我低下头儿  
左手右手往前游  
捂住R字儿比个枪  
(比出枪形手势还吹吹枪口)  
地球表面我最强

二桶：越说越离谱

大米：这不押韵嘛

二桶:【鞠躬】

大米:【鞠躬】


End file.
